Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Never Beast
Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast is a 2015 American computer-animated fantasy film directed by Steve Loter. It is the sixth and so far last full-length installment and seventh and so far last film in the DisneyToon Studios' ''Tinker Bell'' film series, based on the character Tinker Bell from J. M. Barrie's Peter and Wendy. Mae Whitman, Lucy Liu, Raven-Symoné, Megan Hilty, Pamela Adlon, and Anjelica Huston reprise their roles of Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, Vidia and Queen Clarion. Ginnifer Goodwin joins the cast, replacing Angela Bartys as the voice of Fawn in this film, Rosario Dawson joins the cast as new character, Nyx and singer Mel B also joins the cast as new character Fury in the British release while Danai Gurira voices Fury in the American release. Plot Fawn rescues a baby hawk with a broken wing. She tries to hide it from the others as she tries to take it out of the forest as hawks eat fairies. The hawks arrive to attack and to reclaim the baby, but the scout-fairies are able to fend them off. Fawn is reprimanded by Queen Clarion for only following her heart and not her head. After helping the baby hawk return to its rightful place, Fawn hears an unfamiliar roar and decides to fly to the depths of the forest to investigate. She finds a strange creature that has never been seen before. After observing its behavior she surmises that it has traits similar to many different animals she's encountered, save for one peculiar activity. The beast is building mysterious towers of rock in each of the four sides of Pixie Hollow. She names him Gruff. Meanwhile, in Pixie Hollow, an ambitious scout fairy named Nyx also heard the roar, and decides to investigate. She too happened upon the beast and does research in the fairy lore library to find out what she's up against. Using some pieces of information gathered from several torn pages of an undisclosed animal-book, she discovers that Gruff is a creature that awakens about once every thousand years, where it would transform into an even more ferocious beast that could destroy Pixie Hollow with a mysterious series of events that leads to a deadly storm. Queen Clarion urges both Fawn and Nyx to work together and "do the right thing" regarding the protection of Pixie Hollow. Each fairy takes this edict to mean different things; Fawn sets out to help Gruff complete whatever mysterious task he intends to carry out, while Nyx is determined to capture him and prevent the impending storm. Gruff indeed transforms into the monster depicted in the fairy lore, but his intentions are a surprise to all as Gruff is in fact trying to save Pixie Hollow by collecting all of the lightning through the towers he built thus preventing them from hitting the trees and causing a fire. He had saved Tink from a falling tree, and protects Nyx from a lightning blast. Fawn has Gruff fly high into the sky where he absorbs the lightning storm. This causes the storm to end, but burn Gruff's wings and kills Fawn. The Neverbeast revives her with a small shock of the lightning he absorbed. Following the event, Gruff feels the urge to go back into hibernation and the fairies sadly send him off to a cave where he will sleep for another thousand years. Cast * Ginnifer Goodwin as Fawn * Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell * Rosario Dawson as Nyx * Lucy Liu as Silvermist * Raven-Symoné as Iridessa * Megan Hilty as Rosetta * Pamela Adlon as Vidia * Danai Gurira (US release) as Fury ** Mel B (UK release) as Fury * Chloe Bennet as Chase * Thomas Lennon as Scribble * Jeff Corwin as Buck * Olivia Holt as Morgan * Grey Griffin as the Narrator * Kari Wahlgren as Robin * Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion Release The film was released theatrically in selected markets including the United Kingdom on December 12, 2014. In the United States, it had a limited theatrical release, opening on January 30, 2015 at the El Capitan Theatre for a 13-day engagement, and was released direct-to-video on March 3, 2015. Box office Overseas, the film grossed $31,178,525. Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 74%, based on 19 reviews, with an average rating of 5.6/10. Metacritic reports a 52 out of 100 rating, based on 5 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Cancelled sequel In addition to Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast, Disney also had plans for a seventh film. In 2014, The Hollywood Reporter stated that the seventh film was cancelled due to story problems. References # ^Labrecque, Jeff (November 10, 2014). "See which Hollywood star is coming to Pixie Hollow in the trailer for the Tinker Bell movie". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved November 10, 2014. # ^"Joel McNeely to Score Disney's 'Legend of the NeverBeast'". Film Music Reporter. June 14, 2014. Retrieved June 15, 2014. # ^"TINKERBELL AND THE LEGEND OF THE NEVERBEAST 2D". British Board of Film Classification. December 3, 2014. Retrieved August 6, 2015. # ^"Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast - International Box Office Results". Box Office Mojo. Internet Movie Database. Retrieved December 2, 2015. # ^Alexander, Bryan (October 21, 2014). "Ta-da! Ginnifer Goodwin turns into Tinker Bell's best friend (fairy exclusive)". USA Today. Retrieved October 23, 2014. # ^"D23 Expo: New Art From the Upcoming Disney, Pixar and Disneytoon Movies". ComingSoon.net. August 9, 2013. Retrieved August 10, 2013. # ^Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast. Disney. 2015 – via Netflix. # ^Duff, Chelsea (2015-01-26). "Olivia Holt is joining Tinker Bell's fairy crew". GirlsLife.com. Retrieved 2015-02-18. # ^Beck (January 26, 2015). "TRAILER: "Tinkerbell and the Legend of the NeverBeast"". Animation Scoop. Retrieved March 7, 2015. # ^"Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014)". Rotten Tomatoes. Flixster. Retrieved December 2, 2015. # ^"Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast reviews". Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved December 2, 2015. # ^McClintock, Pamela (April 3, 2014). "How Tinker Bell Became Disney's Stealthy $300 Million Franchise". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved October 21, 2015. External links * http://fairies.disney.com/tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3120408/ * http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=tinkerbell2014.htm * http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/tinkerbell_and_the_legend_of_the_neverbeast/ * http://www.metacritic.com/movie/tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast Category:Tinker Bell films Category:2014 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2014 animated films Category:2014 direct-to-video films Category:2014 computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:American fantasy films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Film scores by Joel McNeely Category:Sequel films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films